Megas XLR My Story
by Meco820
Summary: My story of Megas XLR


Megas XLR: My Story

Chapter One: Meeting the Glorft

Pg: 1

Coop, Me and your Aunt Liz are going our of town for the weekend so could you watch your cousin for

2 days, Coop's Mom said,

Why do I have to babysit, Coop said playing his video game,

Just be a responsible adult for once in your life and watch your cousin Meco, see you in 2 days, Coop's Mom said,

(Meco walks down stairs and sits on the couch next to coop) Hey your in my seat move, Jamie said, Oh leave him alone Jammie,

He's not bothering anyone, Kiva said as she walked in from outside.

Who is she, your girlfriend, Meco said,

No, she's Kiva, from the future, Coop said,

Really, Meco said,

Yeah, I came back in time to track down the giant robot your cousin has, Kiva said,

You have a giant robot, Meco asked coop,

Come on little dude, Coop said shutting off his video game.

Little, he's almost as big as you, Jamie said,

Almost, Coop said fuzzing Meco's Hair,

(Coop, Meco, Jamie and Kiva walk outside to the garage) (Garage Door Opens)

Sweet ride, Meco said, looking at Coop's Car,

That ain't all, Coop said, pulling a leaver,

(Megas rises out of the ground) Cool, Meco said, looking up at Megas,

Come on, lets go for a ride, Coop said,

Yeah, lets blow up something, Jamie said,

Huh, Kiva breathed as they got into Megas,

Pg: 2

(Meco sits in the passenger seat, Coop sits in the drivers seat, and Jamie sits in the back seat with Kiva)

Hey shouldn't he be in back seat, Jamie complained,

Come on, let him sit upfront, its only for 2 days, Coop said, (Megas flies off and it lands on mars)

Wow, Meco said, looking around.

Hum, I'm picking up some strange activity here, Kiva said on her navigational interface.

Let's look around, Coop said,

(Megas walks to a huge plateau and they see a huge dome with a bunch of green aliens working on a huge machine)

Oh no, the Glorft are back, Kiva said,

I thought I got rid of these slugs, Coop said,

There the what, Meco asked,

The Glorft, a evil alien race from my time trying to rule the universe, Kiva explained,

Well, who's up for going home, Jamie said,

No, we should find out what there up to, Kiva said,

Right, Coop said,

(Megas phases through the dome and hides behind a building)

Hum, Looks like a Orbital Laser Cannon, Meco said looking at the huge machine.

I don't think thats a cannon, Jamie said,

Yeah, Coop said,

Hey, I'm getting something, Kiva said,

(the Glorft appear on the screen on the dash board)

Is the Orbital Laser Cannon ready yet, Gorrath said,

How did you know, Kiva said,

I studied robotics, computers and machine technology back in 9th grade, Meco said,

Pg: 3

Well at least they can't hear us, Jamie said,

(Coop pushes a button and he appears on the Glorft's big screen)

Hey squids, what's up with this cannon thing, Coop said,

Coop !, Jamie said,

Not you again, Gorrath said,

Yeah, its me, What are you slugs up to this time, Coop said,

Well, I guess your should know that were planing to use our cannon to move your precious earth into the sun and destroying your pitiful planet, Gorrath said,

Not if I have anything to say about it you dirty squid, Coop said,

Well see about that, Gorrath said disconnecting the screen,

That cannon will be operational in 20 minutes, we have to shut it down, Kiva said,

How, Coop said,

Through there but, Kiva said,

I'm on it, Coop interrupted,

Coop no, Kiva said,

(Megas runs to the door and the shield blocks it from entering)

The door is blocked with titanium steel and nothing an get through it, Kiva said

Then how are we supposed to get in, Coop said,

There's a small entrance down at the bottom of the door, one of us could go in and shut it down, Kiva said,

Through there, you can count me out, Jamie said,

I could do it, Meco volunteered,

Yeah, send the kid, Jamie said,

No, he's my cousin and I'm responsible for him, plus he's a little big boned like his cousin, Coop said,

Pg: 4

Come on Coop, I mean do we have any choice, Meco said,

Ok, go but be careful, Coop said,

(Meco exits Megas and heads to the small entrance then Megas is surrounded by Glorft robots)

Ok, Time to rock, Coop said,

(Megas puts its arms together and a sword appears in one of his hands)

(Megas slashes some of the robots and more appear)

(in the cannon core chamber)

(Meco walks up to a small case holding a silver sphere)

(Meco opens the chamber and takes out the sphere)

Hum, looks like some sort of firing key, Meco said examining the sphere.

(A Glorft soldier appears behind Meco)

Ah, Meco screamed looking at the solider,

(the solider tried to grab meco and meco runs towards a dead end)

(meco leans against a button which opens the steel door)

Look Meco got the door open, Kiva said,

Ok, I'm coming Meco, Coop said as Megas flew through the door.

(at the dead end)

Looks like I have no choice, Meco said putting the sphere in his pocket,

(Meco crosses his arms across his chest and he changes to his android form)

Electric Shock, Meco said shocking the soldier.

(the solider faints on the ground)

(Megas walks in as meco changes back to his human form)

Meco, Coop, Kiva and Jamie said at the same time.

Oh boy, Meco said nervously

Pg: 5

(Meco sits in the passenger seat) Ok, I can explain, Meco said,

Explain later, right now we have to stop them, they can fire, Kiva said,

Fire, Gorrath said, (the machine beeps)

Fire, Gorrath said, (The machine beeps)

Why isn't the cannon working, Gorrath said

I think they need this, Meco said holding a silver sphere,

That looks like a Glorft firing key, Kiva said,

I guess kicking alien but runs in the family, Coop said,

So does fat, Jamie said,

(Coop grabs the sphere then drops it)

Coop, Kiva said,

(the sphere hits the dashboard and the red button goes down and the cannon starts)

Yes, Gorrath said,

(Megas fires a laser at the cannon)

Take that, Coop said,

(the laser hits the cannon and it changes direction to the Glorft mother ship)

No, Gorrath said as the cannon destroyed the mother ship,

Yeah, so long squids, Coop said,

(the Glorft mother ship explodes)

Nice, Jamie said as he saw the explosion. 

(Megas flies through space and heads towards earth)

Chapter Two: The Confession

Pg: 6

Ok, explain, Coop said, driving Megas towards earth.

Well it all started when I was testing my new programs to make my own toy robots when suddenly I pushed a button I shouldn't have, making me half human, half android, Meco said,

Does your mom know about this, Coop asked,

No, I was afraid that she would treat me differently, Meco said,

Well listen, I'll promise not to tell your secret or treat you differently. Coop said fuzzing Meco's hair.

Thanks, Meco said,

(the next day in the city)

Welcome one and all to the National Championship Of Hot Dog Eating, the new kid Meco is doing great for a beginner but the local kid Coop still has tricks up his sleeve, The announcer said,

This is what I call the heart breaker, Coop said (Coop puts 5 hot dogs in a barrel of butter and drinks it all)

Go Coop, Go Meco, you can do it, Jamie cheered,

This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in this or any other time, Kiva said,

Yeah, don't it rock, Jamie said,

(Meco grabs 2 plates of Hot dogs and eats them all at once) (Meco's hot dog count is: 49)

(Coop's hot dog count is: 50)

(5 minutes later) (everyone has fainted except Meco and Coop)

Who will be the new Lord Of The Large Pants, The announcer said,

(Coop faints on purpose) (Meco continues to eat his hot dogs and looks at Coop strangely)

The Winner this year is the new kid Meco, The announcer said,

(a woman puts a cape and crown on Meco that has "Lord of the large pants" on it)

Pg: 7

(after the championship)

Ok, who wants ice cream, Coop said,

If you want ice cream, why did you faint at the contest, Meco asked as they walked to Megas.

Well, I did it on purpose, Coop said

Why , Meco asked

Well, thought My cousin should win this year, then next year, when they least expect it, I will start beating everyone else again, Coop said,

Thanks, Meco said,

Hey whats that, Jamie said as a light flashed,

(soon a little man with a large head appears)

Hello earthier, the man said,

Whoa, what have been eating you head is huge, meco said

Ha, have you looked at your stomach lately, anyway I'm magnanimous, who owns that robot there, the man said pointing to megas,

That would be me, Coop said,

Well, how would you like to compete in the World Championship Robot Fighting league, The man said,

Whats the catch, Kiva said,

Nothing, just the winner gets this belt, the man said showing a hologram of the belt, magnanimous said,

Wow, that even matches megas' paint job, Coop said staring at the belt,

Go for it, Jamie said,

Forget it jamie, Coop can make his own decisions, right coop, Kiva said,

Sure, ill do it, Coop said,

(Kiva sighs)

Pg: 8

(at the championship)

Good luck, I'm going to check out the odds, Jamie said,

and I'm going to the food court, Meco said,

Be sure to bring me something, Coop said,

Ok Coop, lets go, Kiva said,

Sorry, but only the challenger can be in the ring, but I heard you needed some spar parts and we have a lovely storage room, Magnanimous said,

Ok, Coop, ill be on com link if you need me so be careful, Kiva said,

Yeah, whatever, Coop said staring at the belt

(at the gambling stand)

Put this on the new guy, Jamie said putting a French fry and 3 quarters on the table,

(the alien takes the French fry and throws out the quarters)

(at the food court)

(Meco walks in and sees a huge buffet) Yeah, now were talking, Meco said

(Meco grabs a tray and gets10 Philly cheese steaks, 10 slices of pizza and a huge bottle of root beer)

(at the stadium) (the round card girl shows a card that reads: Round 1)

The first match is the new guy from the blue planet, Megas, Magnanimous said,

(the croud boos) VS the ruler of planets, Omega 7, Magnanimous said,

(the croud goes wild and Omega waves his hands)

(the bell ring and Megas easley grabs Omega and Rips him in half)

The winner in round 1 is Megas, Magnanimous said,

Yeah, Coop yelled,

Go Coop, Jamie said, Here sir, the alien said to Jamie with his money, Let it ride, Jamie said

How you doin, Jamie said to one of the alien chicks.

Pg: 9

(at the storage room)

(Kiva walks out with bunch of spair parts)

Hopefully with these, I can add some new upgrades to Megas, Kiva said,

(Kiva drops a part, it roles into the security camera room and Kiva runs after it)

(Meco walks by picking at his teeth with a tooth pick and sees Kiva)

Hey what are you doing here, Meco said, Getting some spair parts, Kiva said,

(soon 4 Alien guards appear) Show me your security pass, one of the guards said.

Uh, the floating head guy said that we could, Meco said backing up against Kiva,

(one of the guards balls up his fist)

Ok, do we really need to do this, Kiva said

Ok, but you asked for it, Meco said as he transformed into his Android form,

(the guards begin to charge at Kiva and Meco but Kiva and Meco beat up all of them)

Thats the last of them, Meco said,

Come on lets get out of here, Kiva said,

Hey, where have you two been, Jamie said,

No time, we have to go, Kiva said,

(soon Magnanimous sees them, takes Jamie's money and throws him in the secuity room)

(at the statium during round 8)

(Megas trows another robot in the water and it is destroyed)

Yeah, Coop said

(the crowd goes wild)

(magnanimous flies twoards him) Well done, now its your turn to lose, magnanimous said,

What, Coop said,

Pg: 10

What, what do you mean lose, Coop said,

Let me say this to where your underdeveloped brain can understand, your going to lose the next fight, Magnanimous said,

Just, what makes you think im going to do that, Coop said,

This, Magnanimous said, as he showed a cage with Meco, Jamie, and Kiva over a huge Black Hole,

Let them go, Coop said,

Ok, after you lose the fight, Magnanimous said,

No, Coop said,

Listen, earther you lose the fight, or the red head, the little girl and the fat boy are all dead, Magnanimous said,

(Magnanimous flies away and they move to round 9)

(another robot walks to the arena)

ok, lets do this, Coop said,

(the robot fires a laser and Coop dodges)

(at the cage)

(Meco takes out his laptop from his backpack and connects it to the electric cage )

What are you doing, Jamie said,

If I can hack into the System, I can unlock the door, Meco said

Well hurry up then, Jamie said, (Meco types on his laptop)

(Megas gets thrown against the wall, then megas grabs the robot, breaks off its arm and throws it against the wall)

Got it, Meco said as the electric door opened,

(Megas' arm comes down for Meco, Kiva and Jamie)

(Meco sits in the passenger seat, and Jamie sits in the backseat with kiva)

Lets get out of here coop, Meco said, Not so fast, Magnanimous said in a huge robot, Oh no, Coop said

Pg: 11

Prepare to lose earther, Magnanimous said,

I don't think so, now to try my new ultimate modification to megas, Coop said,

(Coop pushes a button and the control pannel reads: Activating program: THE JAMMER)

Hey, whats this The Jammer, Kiva said looking at the control panel,

Oh no, Jamie said,

(coop disapears and a bunch of speakers appear)

(Jamie holds out 3 sets of ear plugs)

(Kiva and Meco each take a pair and put them in there ears)

(Coop sings and magnanimous' robot is cut in half)

(Soon the entire place begins to fall apart)

(coop appears back in the drivers seat)

Uh Coop, lets get out of here, Meco said

Right, but first, Coop said,

(Megas grabs the chamionship belt and flies off)

(the entire place explodes)

(back at Coop's house)

(Coop's mom and Meco's mom arrive home)

Come on Mecoi, Meco's mom said,

Well, Thanks for the great time, Meco said,

Anytime cuz, Coop said,

(Meco leaves)

THE END


End file.
